1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk type image pickup apparatus, and more particularly to a disk type image pickup apparatus suitably applied to a video camera which includes a camera shake correction mechanism and uses a disk type recording medium such as an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an optical information recording and reproduction apparatus usually employs a system for detecting impact or vibration which is applied to the optical information recording and reproduction apparatus and deteriorates the recording quality of the optical information recording and reproduction apparatus.
As an example of such an optical information recording and reproduction apparatus as described above, an optical disk apparatus has been proposed and is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-242707 (hereinafter referred to as Patent document 1). In the optical disk apparatus of Patent Document 1, a gyro effect of a spindle motor based on rolling (disturbance) of an optical disk body is detected, and a result of the detection of the rolling is used for servo control of the optical disk body. Further, the detection result of rolling is used as a controlling/correcting signal (for example, for camera shake correction and for screen distortion correction of an enlarged screen) to an apparatus connected to the optical disk apparatus body.
Further, video cameras and still cameras in recent years tend to include a camera shake correction function which uses a gyro sensor as a standard equipment.